


Weave Your World

by FriendlyNonMurdering



Series: McGenji AU Week 2018 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Demon Hunter Jesse McCree, M/M, Masturbation, McGenji AU Week 2018, Mind Control, Minor mention of injury, Oni Genji Shimada, generous use of italics, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNonMurdering/pseuds/FriendlyNonMurdering
Summary: Day One: Fantasy and Supernatural--Genji, albeit much different than Jesse was used to, stood at the foot of the bed. Were it not for the familiar face and body, Jesse would not have recognized the green-haired man in front of him. His skin was pale, and he had no tusks or bright red markings. His eyes were inky black, staring right through Jesse in a way his ghostly white eyes never could. And his hair. Jesse couldn’t get over it. It was the brightest neon green Jesse had ever seen on a person—oni? Jesse wasn’t sure the exact circumstances laid out before him.As Genji crawled up McCree’s body, he reached out with his free hand and stroked Genji’s cheek, marveling at the smooth skin and the lack of horns.“Who’s this gorgeous thing?” McCree asked.Me when I was humanGenji answered.I figured that I would be your type.“You’re always my type,” McCree replied as Genji lowered himself closer to McCree’s body.





	Weave Your World

**Author's Note:**

> Shrug emoji ((im not gonna lie im typing/uploading this at 12:35 am after a long day so if there's mistakes feel free to let me know))

McCree rubbed his fingers together, wishing he could light a fire to bite back the chill of the mountain air. If it weren’t for the hunters after himself and Genji, he might have allowed it. As it was, conditions were far too dangerous for lighting a fire at night. 

He brought his hands to his mouth and slowly exhaled on his fingers, cold even through the thick winter gloves he wore. Before long, they’d have to move again to a new hideout with better protection from the elements where McCree wouldn’t run the risk of losing his extremities. 

The only problem with that was that Genji was still far too weak to travel. 

McCree glanced up at his partner, unable to stop the frown that spread. Genji’s gray skin, normally flushed with life, was pale and ashy. Genji’s head was limp, dipping forward until his chin nearly touched his chest. 

Genji’s chest was the real problem. Luckily, the silver bullet tore right through him, rather than embedding itself somewhere in his body. The lack of bullet didn’t mean the wound was any prettier. It oozed dark blood, staining Genji’s clothes and skin. Despite logic, the wound was looking better than it had a few hours ago. 

_I told you it would heal on its own!_ Genji chimed. 

Jesse jumped, even though Genji had been lurking around in his thoughts for quite a while now. 

“Could ya not interrupt a guy when he’s thinkin’?” Jesse chided. He shifted his position and brought his hands to his mouth once more. 

_I would have interrupted you if you were speaking, how is this any different?_ Genji asked. 

“Cause normally, you c’ain’t hear what I’m thinkin’, just what I’m sayin’,” Jesse explained. “This is not somethin’ I’m used to,” he continued. “How long’s it gonna take until you can get back to yer own body?” 

_Maybe a few more hours_ Genji answered, his voice as clear as a bell in McCree’s head. _If not, we can always move on, and I’ll find a new body._

“Seriously?!” McCree balked, suddenly hoping that he could trust Genji with his body as much as he did. 

Genji’s laugh rang between McCree’s ears, loud and invasive. 

_No, not seriously_ he said. _I cohabitate, I don’t possess. Shouldn’t you know that, demon hunter?_

“I told you when I met you, I am not familiar with Japanese demons,” McCree grumbled. Genji loved to tease him about it without remembering that it wasn’t McCree’s fault that his American-and-Modern Demon-and-Monster education was lacking on ancient Japanese demons. 

_You have been in Japan for three years now_ Genji chided. _Surely your knowledge has grown since your arrival._

“Course it has,” Jesse argued. “But it’s not like you tell me every single detail about your kind.” 

_That is fair_ Genji conceded. _Only a few more hours, at the rate I am healing. May I mention, for someone who claims to have never been possessed before, you are handling this situation very well_ he praised. 

“Thought you said you don’t possess?” McCree asked. “Thought you said it was just cohabitation.” 

_You are right_ Genji agreed, _but the two are still very similar. The only difference here is that I cannot control your actions, only influence your thoughts._

Jesse hummed in acknowledgment. “So what’s it feel like? Hangin’ out in the head of yours truly, I mean.” 

Genji hummed quietly, as if deep in thought. _It is rather empty up here._

“Hey!” Jesse snapped. 

Genji laughed again, and then a strange feeling overtook McCree. 

He could see Genji, clear as day and as naked as the day he was born, stepping into a hot spring that they had found a few months back while on the run from pursuers, not unlike their current predicament. Although in this instance, as Genji leisurely sank into the steam water, there wasn’t a massive hole in his chest. 

_Now that is a nice memory_ Genji said, disrupting the image. _Is that really what I look like to you?_

“How else would you look?” McCree asked. “And how did you do that?” 

_I assumed my muscles would be a bit bigger, and my dick—_

“Alright!” Jesse blurted. “I get where you’re goin’ with that.” He shook his head, still feeling warm and fuzzy from the memory as if he were actually in the bubbling hot water. “How’d you do that?” he repeated. 

Jesse didn’t have to see Genji to know that the little shit would be shrugging all nonchalant. 

_I have free reign up here_ Genji said. _And you seemed gloomy, so I figured a good memory would make it all better he explained._

Jesse frowned, though he appreciated the sentiment. “This cohabitation is starting to seem more complex than you had me originally thinkin',” he muttered. 

_I feel what you feel, and you were feeling upset, but I want to feel happy. How complicated is that?_ Genji asked. 

McCree made a face but resigned his prior argument. “Alright,” he agreed, “that makes sense. But I can’t help that I’m worried about you,” he said. “Seein’ you like that makes me anxious.” 

_Do not be!_ Genji encouraged. _I cannot feel that pain. Nothing in the brain means no pain signals._

“So what can ya feel?” Jesse asked. 

_Your breath and heartbeat_ Genji said. _The way your legs are hurting from running. Your cold fingers, the gloves, your jacket. And that damn arm! It is so heavy! You just carry that thing around all day?_

Jesse chuckled at that. “You get used to it after a while,” he said. “Soon enough, you don’t even notice it no more. Sometimes there’s an ache, but that’s manageable.” 

_I wonder how much more I could feel..._ Genji mused. 

The image of Genji in the spring across from Jesse resurfaced on its own. Although, McCree had suspicions that the memory had some help in looking so fresh. 

_Wanna get off?_ asked Genji’s voice in McCree’s head. 

“Genji!” McCree scolded, snapping out of the warm memory. 

_What?_ Genji asked, playing at innocence. _It is an honest question, and I am curious to find out how it feels._

“Genji,” McCree groaned in exasperation. 

_Jesse!_ Genji groaned back, mocking Jesse’s tone. 

“Genji Shimada, you’re half dead—” 

_I prefer to think of it as half alive._

“You’re half dead,” McCree continued as if he hadn’t been interrupted in the first place, “and we’ve got more hunters on our tails right now than I care to admit. Don’t you think there’s a better time for this? We could test it out some other day,” McCree advised. 

_Aw, come on!_ Genji pleaded. _Now is a perfect time! Tensions are high from running around all day, but you’re wide awake, and not going to sleep anytime soon without some help. Besides, I’m hurting, and the endorphins from getting off relieve pain!_

“I thought you said that you didn’t feel anythin’?” Jesse asked. 

_From my body, no_ Genji said. _Yours, however, is an absolute wreck._

McCree gave himself a mental pat down, feeling out all the sore and tender spots. Genji was right; he was hurting all over. It wouldn’t take much effort to get off while his nerves were still so amped up. And then after, he’d surely pass out and sleep like a baby. 

_Exactly my thinking!_ Genji exclaimed. _Besides, while you sleep, I will still be awake. I will look out for us he assured._

The more Genji talked, the better it was sounding. 

_I am always right_ Genji said in a sing-song voice. _Want some more help getting in the mood?_ he asked. 

“Depends on what you had in mind,” Jesse said. He wasn’t a man prone to fantasies, but since he and Genji started working together, he was used to having someone around. 

The same image as before, with Genji in the hot spring across from him, cropped up once more. The edges were softer, hazier. The burning heat from the water that was so clear in Jesse’s mind and body earlier had cooled somewhat. 

The look on Genji’s face had stolen the fire from the naturally heated water. He moved through the water slowly, approaching McCree in a way that left only one thing on McCree’s mind. Water droplets clung to Genji’s dark gray skin, and steam curled from his exposed shoulders and chest. Genji straddled McCree’s lap, though McCree didn’t remember there being anything for him to sit down on in the spring. He figured as this ultra-pretty Genji leaned in, that he should stop questioning. 

_All access pass to your brain means fantasies too_ Genji chimed. _And it seems that me in your lap is a popular one._

“Guilty as charged,” McCree said. He let his eyelids flutter shut as the memory-Genji closed the distance between the two of them, blocking out the real world and existing solely in the fantasy that Genji was expertly weaving. 

Genji’s unnerving white eyes flickered between McCree’s mouth and his eyes, unsure what to focus on. Cautiously, McCree raised his hands out of the water and set them on Genji’s biceps. The memory felt so real—no doubt Genji’s ‘influencing’ was to blame—that Jesse could feel Genji’s muscles shifting and twitching under his flesh hand. 

Less unsure than how McCree remembered it, Genji swooped in and pressed their lips together. 

_So that is what it feels like to kiss me_ Genji murmured. 

As if his body weren’t limp and across their hideout, McCree felt Genji’s lips on his own. They’d kissed often enough after this moment that the feeling was ever present in Jesse’s brain. Genji’s mouth was soft against his own but insistent. He always knew what he wanted. 

Genji’s hand, just barely visible in the cloudy, hot water, drifted along McCree’s thigh and settled close to his crotch, not quite close enough for Jesse’s taste, but Genji had always been a tease. 

Mirroring his beautiful fantasy, McCree shifted his hand to between his legs and palmed his cock that had become shockingly hard in a shockingly short amount of time. 

_I will take that as a compliment_ Genji said. 

If McCree’s eyes were open, he would have rolled them. Leave it to Genji to never shut his trap. 

_You like it when I talk_ Genji quipped. 

“I like it more when your mouth is doing other things,” McCree replied. 

_I would blow you, but who knows what is in that water? And I do not want to hold my breath. So we will stick with this._

McCree didn’t have time to question the logistics of a demon being paranoid about dirty water before Genji had wrapped his hand around McCree’s cock, squeezing it. 

McCree groaned aloud, pressing his palm down on his dick that was quickly filling out. He felt somewhat childish, imagining Genji and touching himself to it. There were worse things he could do, right? 

Finding the use of his other hand, McCree made swift work of the buttons on his pants and shoved them and his underwear down just low enough that he could fish out his cock. 

Feeling very much like a horny teenager again, McCree lapped at his palm until—fuck it; it was just going to have to do—the touch of his wet palm against his cock sent shivers up his spine. The first touch of skin on skin had both him and Genji moaning. McCree slowly stroked himself in time with the memory, a smirk spreading his lips as both the image of Genji in his and the Genji voice in his head keened. 

“Feels nice for you, too?” McCree asked though he could guess the answer. 

_Do not become too full of yourself_ Genji chided, but the vigor in his voice had drained. 

McCree hummed and settled back, content once more to let the image of Genji naked in his equally-naked lap take over. 

Genji’s hand was rough in the best of ways, calloused from wielding swords for so long. McCree’s hand felt similar enough, and as he circled the pad of his thumb over the head of his cock, he really could convince himself that it was Genji doing all of the work. 

_I am doing most of the work_ Genji said. Though he wasn’t physically breathing, Jesse heard the hitch in his voice all the same. 

“I hear ya, pumpkin,” McCree murmured, his voice just as distracted-sounding as he felt. 

Genji’s mouth was everywhere. On McCree’s lips, his neck, his collarbone, and leaving a searing path wherever they touched. He occasionally nudged McCree with his fangs and tusks, both extremely dangerous assets, when he wanted them to be. McCree had always liked a little bit of danger. The little blips of pain made McCree shudder, smearing precome over his aching cock. 

Despite the fervor of Genji’s kisses and bites, his hand remained calm and controlled. He pulled at McCree’s cock in long, lazy strokes. McCree did the same, impatient but unwilling to shatter the illusion that lined up so perfectly with reality. 

_I see you are restraining yourself from jerking it like a sixteen-year-old_ Genji teased. 

“Not for lack of not wanting to,” McCree groaned. He hoped that with Genji’s ‘all-access pass’ he knew just how mad this was driving Jesse. 

_There’s no need to go fast_ Genji purred. _Just take it slow for now._

McCree was doing just that, dragging his fist back and forth agonizingly slowly over his straining, hot cock. Shocks of pleasure jolted through him, his movements spurred on by the Genji in his head, egging him on with lascivious grins and hushed words. It didn’t take long for McCree to feel the heat pooling in his gut, tugging at his attention from all directions. The need for release wasn’t quite urgent, but it was on its way there. 

McCree squeezed the base of his dick, hearing the echo of Genji’s moan between his ears loud and clear. 

“Feel as good for you as it feels for me?” Jesse asked. 

_No shit_ Genji snarked. _That was the point all along, gunslinger._

“I’m just tryin’a make sure it’s good for you too.” 

Genji’s snicker was cut off by a moan as McCree rubbed himself faster, matching the pace of the imaginary Genji. 

_It is good and then some, McCree_ Genji assured. _Simply watching would have been pleasurable, but this is the next step up._

A grin stretched at McCree’s lips upon hearing that. Knowing that his debauchery was pleasing Genji, too, was an excellent thing to know. 

He stroked himself leisurely, consumed with pleasure and thoughts of Genji. If someone had told him that barely a year after meeting Genji—an oni of all things, sworn prey—that he would be this head over heels, he would have shot them and spat on their corpse. A year ago, McCree had been an entirely different man. 

“Ghh,” McCree grunted. 

_Getting close, hunter?_

“Mh,” McCree replied—intelligently. This prompted a laugh from Genji. 

_Why don’t we change things up a little?_

Jesse didn’t have enough time to question Genji before the scene behind his eyelids changed. The hot spring melted away, replaced by a bedroom fit for a king. 

McCree lounged on the massive bed, lazily thrusting into the tight circle of his hand to stay hard. Genji, albeit much different than Jesse was used to, appeared at the foot of the bed. Were it not for the familiar face and body—and the circumstances—Jesse would not have recognized the green-haired man in front of him. 

His skin was pale, and he had no tusks or bright red markings. His eyes were inky black, staring right through Jesse in a way his ghostly white eyes never could. And his hair. Jesse couldn’t get over it. It was the brightest neon green Jesse had ever seen on a person—oni? Jesse wasn’t sure the exact circumstances laid out before him. 

As Genji crawled up McCree’s body, he reached out with his free hand and stroked Genji’s cheek, marveling at the smooth skin and the lack of horns. 

“Who’s this gorgeous thing?” McCree asked. 

_Me when I was human_ Genji answered. _I figured that I would be your type._

“You’re always my type,” McCree replied as Genji lowered himself closer to McCree’s body. 

He pressed a trail of feather-light kisses down McCree’s toned stomach. He came to a stop just before McCree’s cock, grinning and shooting McCree a mischevious look as he nipped the tanned skin by McCree’s hip. 

_Better hold on, cowboy_ Genji teased. 

“I’m ready for anythin’ you can throw at me, sugar,” McCree assured. 

The green-haired Genji grinned. He began with kitten licks at the slit of McCree’s cock, licking and nudging with his tongue until McCree wasn’t sure that he couldn’t feel it on his cock outside of the fantasy. 

He pumped himself faster as Genji took the tip of his dick into his mouth. He sank lower and lower. This was a sight Jesse was used to, and one that he would never complain about. 

McCree all but whined as Genji took all of him into his mouth and throat without a single hiccup. The fantasy felt so real that he could feel exactly how wet and burning hot Genji’s mouth was. Genji—greedy as he was—wasn't satisfied until his nose was buried in the thatch of hair at the base of McCree’s cock, as untamed and wild as the rest of him. Genji paused, allowing the weight of McCree’s cock to settle on his tongue before moving once more. 

Genji hollowed his cheeks, and McCree perfectly emulated the horny teenager Genji praised him for not being earlier. He thrust into the tight circle of his fist, jerking himself until he was positive that his already-sore arm was going to fall off. Judging by the frequency of Genji’s moans in his head, he didn’t have anything to say about it. 

McCree worked at himself, still watching every second of Genji bobbing on his cock, cheeks hollowed and spit shining on his lips. It drove McCree closer and closer to the edge, watching his length repeatedly disappear into the delicious space of Genji’s mouth. Normally, they’d have to take this slow what with the fangs and tusks, but this was something else entirely. 

_Come on, hunter_ Genji urged him on, his voice breathy despite not having any physical lungs at that moment. 

The green-haired Genji looked up at McCree, smirking around the cock in his mouth. That look was McCree’s undoing, pushing him over the edge. 

McCree spilled into his hand; his come thick between his fingers. 

Genji in his head panted in exertion, much like McCree was. Both were finding it more than difficult to catch their breaths and fuck McCree’s arm was hurting. He hadn’t gone at himself like that in what must have been years. 

“Jesus Christ, sweetheart,” Jesse groaned. 

_Jesus Christ yourself_ Genji countered. _You were the one doing all the handiwork._

Jesse groaned loudly at Genji’s pun, even throwing in a roll of his eyes. 

_We should do that more often_ Genji said. 

“I don’t know if my heart could take it,” McCree weakly argued. 

Genji laughed heartily. _How will we know unless we try?_

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like what you read? Let me know by leaving a comment and or kudos! I really appreciate it ;w;


End file.
